Sonic series vs Megaman Killers
METAL OVERLORD/MADNESS WILL NOT BE USED IN THIS FIGHT, BUT ALL OTHER POWERS WILL BE ACCOUNTED FOR. Description Sonic vs Megaman. These robots where created for destroying a doctor's enemies, either by copying them or by having no other purpose. Who will win? Intro Boomstick: Haven't we kinda already done this? Wiz: The Megaman killers weren't in Eggman vs Willy. Boomstick: Of-Fucking-Course. The Sonic Series, the robotic clones of the blue blur. Wiz: And the Megaman killers, robots to destroy the blue bomber. And for fairness, we will not be allowing Metal Sonic to betray his team mates. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win a Death Battle. Sonic Series Metal Sonic Wiz: The winner of our first Sonic vs Megaman themed fight, Metal Sonic's powers have already been said, so we'll mostly be going over feats today. Boomstick: Metal Sonic has actually never been beaten in a FAIR fight. Wiz: That means that Sonic has never beaten Metal One-on-One in base form. He has always had help. Boomstick: Aside from that, there's not much to talk about Mecha Sonic that we haven't already said. NEXT! Metal Sonic: Sonic, I was created for the sole purpose of destroying you. Silver Sonic Boomstick: Tired of losing to Sonic, Eggman decided to copy him. Thus, Silver Sonic was created. Wiz: Just to get it out of the way, we literally discussed everything about Silver Sonic in Eggman vs Wily besides the fact he can shoot spikes and fly. Boomstick: He also has a Robo-Arm that comes from his chest for a suprise attack. NEXT! Silver Sonic hovers in front of Sonic in the Death Egg Mecha Sonic Wiz: Now, we actually missed most of Mecha Sonic's powers last time. In super form, he can fly, shot energy blasts and death rings in 8 directions. Boomstick: Plus he can pilot his own eggpod for various weapons such as a wrecking ball and swirly, decoy orbs? Anyway, Mecha Sonic is also physically strong enough to completly destroy an eggpod in one shot. Mecha Sonic attacks knuckles, who glides away at the last second causing Mecha Sonic to destroy the pod and the eggrobo piloting it. Megaman Killers Punk Wiz: Wait, I thought we where doing Enker first since he was- Boomstick: OH FUCK THAT! THIS GUY IS AWESOME! Wiz: Alright, then. For one thing, he can roll into a ball that can casually cut through walls. Boomstick: Isn't that something ALL of his opp- Wiz: Yes, I know. And he is invulnerable in this state. Boomstick: And he can also throw Screw Crushers to stop projectiles and hurt things a LOT. Wiz: But he is weak to multiple things, including his Enker's Barrier Spear, and we would say the others, buuuut Boomstick: I don't think the robotic Sonics have bubble bombs or Salt Water. Megaman enters the room and Punk breaks through the ceiling. Enker Wiz: Now this is the one we should have started with BOOMSTICK! Boomstick: Sorry sorry! Wiz: Enker has a few powers, he can block attacks with his staff, the Barrier Spear, Boomstick: And he can shoot LAZARS with it! Wiz: More like energy waves, but yes. This also gets more powerful if he's hit while charging the move. Boomstick: He also is weak to the Ballade's weapon, the Ballade Cracker, and that's about everything. Megaman drops into a room, and Enker drops and raises his staff into the air. Ballade Wiz: Now for the third Megaman killer, Ballade has Ballade Crackers he can shoot or drop on the ground. Boomstick: He can also turn into a stronger for that increases his stats that also has cool shades. Wiz: He is also weak to Punk's weapon, the Screw Crusher. Megaman tries to open the gate to escape Wily's exploding ship, but to no avail. Ballade drops in. Megaman: Ballade? Why are you here? Stop Ballade! Your badly injured! Ballade: I know Mega Man. After our battle I realized that I was wrong. This is all I can do for you. Now, good bye... Mega Man: Ballade!!!!! Ballade self-destructs, destroying the gate. Boomstick: It gets me every time! Pre-Battle Eggman was worried. He had three robots charging toward his base from somebody known as "Dr. Wily" that he had a strange feeling he had heard of but couldn't put his gloved finger on where. All he knew that Metal alone couldn't defeat so many robots that where able to destroy hundreds of his badnicks. Orbot: Dr. Eggman, we have a ship with the master emerald ready. Dr. Eggman: The master emerald. THAT'S IT! Rebuild Sonic series one and two, Silver Sonic and Mecha Sonic! HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! Orbot: You already rebuilt them but decided not to use them because they where "Failures" for some reason I'll never know. Eggman: Oh, right. SEND THEM! Orbot: Cubot, send Mecha, Silver and Metal. Cubot: Alrighty! Two hours later in the middle of nowhere The three robo-hogs hover in front of Wily's elite squad. Metal Sonic: So, you are the "Megaman Killers" we have heard so much about, correct? Enker was about to speak when suddenly Ballade spoke first. Ballade: Yeah, so? You you want to fight? Because those badnicks are getting boring! Mecha Sonic: We have been sent to stop you. Silver Sonic: Back down now, or else we will- Before the first version of Mecha Sonic could finish his sentence, Punk spoke up Punk: So, you guys are your bosses top minions, huh? Finally, something worth crushing! Silver Sonic: If you insist on insolence, then prepare for termination. Mecha Sonic: Status on Master Emerald? Metal Sonic: Carrier on the way, it will be here in about ten minutes. Mecha Sonic: Interesting. If things go right, it will be here after our victory. Enker: Then I guess we'll have to stop things from going right for you! Metal Sonic: Try if you may. Model S1, do you have the chaos emerald in possession? Silver Sonic: Affirmative. Shall I activate it now? Mecha Sonic: No. Conserve your energy in case our main target interferes, or for an emergency. Ballade: Your clearly not worried about keeping secrets. Metal Sonic: We don't need to. This objective will hardly be worth our time. S unit. Prepare for battle. This should be quick. Ballade: Heh, I'll give you guys one thing. You clearly arn't taking this seriously. Ballade shoots a Ballade Cracker at Silver Sonic's face. The first metallic clone of the blue blur catches it only for it to blow up in his hand. Ballade: Awake now? Silver Sonic: Damage minimal. Prepare to be terminated. The Sonic series lands and all robots prepare for battle. Nuts and bolts where going to fly. FIGHT! (Cue Sonic 2 HD boss) All three sonic robots spindash toward the Megaman Killers, Silver Sonic making an alarm sound. Silver Sonic spindashes Enker, Mecha Sonic spindashes Ballade in the opposite direction and Punk counters Metal's spin attack with his own. Enker escapes from Silver Sonic's attack and then charges his Barrier Spear. Silver Sonic then spins in the air and shoots his spines, but Enker is seemingly unfazed. When Silver Sonic lands, Enker shoots the blast, causing Silver Sonic to seemingly short out. Silver Sonic: Damage....... Critical...... Enker: Nice try! Enker walks away to try and help his fellow Robot Masters. (Cue Sonic 2 Final Boss theme electro remix) Silver Sonic's eye turns red. Silver Sonic: Activating Chaos Emerald. Silver Sonic charges a boost and hits Enker in the back of the head. Silver Sonic: Don't underestimate me. Silver Sonic spindashes toward Enker with blinding speed and hits him multiple times. Enker blocks the attack after getting hit five times. Enker: How about YOU don't underestimate ME! Enker hits Silver Sonic away. Silver Sonic jumps into the air and rains spikes down on the first Megaman Killer, though he is uneffected. Silver Sonic boosts toward Enker again. The two clash, but then Silver Sonic's chest arm punches him away and he charges toward Enker again. Enker: Not this time! Enker Charges his Barrier Spear, taking multiple hits until time seemingly slowed and Silver Sonic was right in front of him. Enker: Got you now. Enker fires the Barrier Spear, the blast becoming a laser. Silver Sonic: This, isn't, possible.... The blast destroys all of Silver Sonic's body accept his head. Enker: Too easy. My damage is critical though. Anyway, Enker steps on Silver Sonic's head, smashing it to bits. Enker: Just another day of work. Meanwhile... (Cue Get the Punk Out, Megaman 10) Metal Sonic and Punk where fighting. Metal Sonic: You are worthless. Punk: What, sorry? I couldn't hear you over your ego! Punk throws some Screw Crushers at Metal, but Metal easily dodged. Suddenly, the robotic hedgehog saw Enker limping past. Metal Sonic: Scanning... Punk: What the heck are you doing?!?! Punk balls up and attacks Metal Sonic. Metal glows before firing his own barrier spear at Punk. Punk narrowly dodges and then Metal then proceeds to quickly fly over to Enker and rip him in half. TBC... Aftermath Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:The Smashor Category:'Sonic vs Megaman' themed Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:Three v Three Death Battle